reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:EmceeGrath
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Tumbleweed page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew okay thanks for explaning it i wonder why it was getting taken off there and im not very good with grammer so sry about that bro Sorry about the vandalism I've blocked the user. He came back with another IP and I blocked that, too. I will keep an eye on that for you. - JackFrost23 21:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow... I really wonder what that dude has against you... --Crowbar, resident grammar ninja 21:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :From what I can tell, Emcee had the nerve to question why the guy was vandalizing the Landon Ricketts page. - JackFrost23 04:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey, I just wanted to thank you for being conscientious enough to type in an explanation of what you changed. Very rare, indeed. Cheers! - JackFrost23 06:12, August 24, 2010 (UTC) My pleasure! I used to edit Wikipedia a lot, and if you didn't write your explanation there you got yelled at. EmceeGrath 22:42, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Leave the Tip On the page for The River, I actually added the Tip before someone went in and added the Trivia. My intention for putting the Tip there in the first place was in hopes of lessening or eliminating the instances brought up in the Trivia. Which is why I also added the line pointing out that bit of trivia is the "antithesis of "Co-op"". I really despise the douchebags that come into co-op and do this kind of crap, so, please leave the Tip. Cheers! - JackFrost23 15:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) No worries, I actually wasn't sure which to remove, only that there was a redundancy. I assume you've put it right again-- I'll be sure to leave the tip from now on! EmceeGrath 05:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Well, it isn't exactly a redundancy. ;) The bit of Trivia is a plan on how to sabotage the Co-op mission, the Tip is a means of giving the player an option besides becoming bored to the point where they attack the other players for kicks. :Frankly, I'd just say don't choose the Miner Class for the mission, but that doesn't work on the wiki. :D :- JackFrost23 15:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Hey im terribly sorry for doing that. I forgot that there was a policy against that stuff. But some articles i edit arent me vandalizing them. The golden guns for example. The truth is, they do nothing special for the player. :Well, now you have a few days to look over the policy. - JackFrost23 17:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : : : : Well, ya got youself blocked partner! I mean it's good that people are trying to contribute, but the important thing is to add stuff that's useful, you know? The Golden Guns thing is true, but where you put it it's out of context-- nothing about the golden guns is said elsewhere. That statement probably belongs in something about the challenges, but my bet is it's already been said. : As for the rest, poke around the undo edits I've been doing and try to figure out why that particular edit was not useful. If you have any questions as to why I removed something, leave me a message and I'll be happy to help. And as JF23 says, do take some time to look over the editing policies. EmceeGrath 17:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Whoops! Opps! Im so sorry haha i thought i was on my page. i completely forgot i was on yours. hahaha sorry i meant that to be my pic. 18:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) jeep jeepjeepjeepjeepjeepjeepjeepjeep ps. only did this for achievment